deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayro vs Zinax
Interlude Wiz:Wielders of legendary swords. Boomstick:And knows how to get shit done quick! Wiz:Jayro, the wielder of Solacis. Boomstick:And Zinax The key to the next life. Wiz:We are going to analyze their weapons and skills to see who would win, a "DEATH BATTLE"! Jayro Wiz:Jayro is a young boy born in Esclosa, and studied there. However he was called from his father to help fight in the invasion of the bandits. Boomstick:Uggh, story time..... Wiz: Jayro took down the bandits and was able to slay many dragons, and later he was deemed worthy for the Solacis Sword, and so he took it and is ready to fight. Boomstick: His father, is now sick and Jayro is the replacement temporarily, and as the proud owner of the Solacis Sword he is now able to fight on par with not just regular dragons but LEGENDARY! Wow he is quite the badass. Wiz: He met Flame and Turbo, and soon united with them and took down the forces of evil, sooner or later this genetically modified Flash was created and was about to destroy everything. Boomstick: But then he stopped him and said goodbye. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMUiUaA2vFk) Wiz: Jayro is a master swordsmen defeating lots of foes, and even stronger than the likes of Phyra and Fake Turbo who destroyed a building in their fight. Boomstick: He also can use his fist for fighting as well and knocked out numerous of foes as well! Wiz: Jayro is able to preform a counter sending back the damage 2x stronger. And his fire kicks deal lots of fire damage and adding a bonus burn, he is a master in the arts of taekwondo and is rather fast on his feet as well and possibly being the fastest. Boomstick: He can destroy a city, and towns as well! And he was so fast that he once destroyed buildings by just running past them. Jayro is seen running around buildings causing them to collapse Wiz:That's not even counting Solacis, with Solacis he is able to destroy cities and mountains, and with that he can activate his fire aura which doubles his stats, and has been able to fight on par with Speed. And as for durability he is no pushover as he is able to tank nukes and gigantic lasers. Boomstick: And his final attack, Crushing Blow. With this he is able to engulf the opponent into flames adding a burn but dealing massive damage. Jayro grabs his sword and engulfs it into flames. Jayro: You're finished! Hyaaah! The opponent gets blasted into ashes Wiz:And because of that, it earned him a new feat by creating a earthquake by just slamming his sword onto the ground. But as power as he is.... Boomstick: Yep, he has a flaw a BIG one. Wiz: Jayro is rather cocky and arrogant and always does it his own way Boomstick: But his sheer strength and power may just give him the win... Jayro: "How about if I put my foot in your FACE!" Speed: "What?" Jayro:ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA Zinax Pre-Fight The combatants are set! Let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTTLLLEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Jayro and Zinax are seen in a battlefield, they do a epic staredown. And this is when they realize, only one man standing wins. As the words spell out FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElO3NSM9KTU) Jayro charges in with a attack unsheathing his sword and slashes Zinax, however Zinax blocked with his keyblade. Zinax: I see, no proper introduction? Jayro: My introduction is to win! Zinax: Alright then... ''' Zinax goes in with a slash knocking Jayro back. Jayro does a backflip and throws a fire ball which skids on the ground but, Zinax simply jumped over it and slashed Jayro but this time deals massive damage to Jayro causing him to fall onto the ground, Jayro gets up and sees Zinax using Tornado Tracer. Jayro: Oh you got to be fucking kidding m- GYAH! Jayro was sent flying and Zinax runs after him and there they went to a different location. '''LOCATION: Snow Phoenix Park The fight now continues with Jayro getting sent back down to Flame's house. Flame: U- Oh hey Jayro, uh by the way you're paying for that.... Jayro: Not now! Flame: Wha-? Zinax crashes through and Jayro and Zinax clashes their blades together but Jayro slowly being overpowered he backs up and throws another fire ball. Flame: Uh guys.... Zinax throws a chair at Jayro but he dodges and instead hits Flame knocking him out, Jayro slices Zinax spurting blood and does a fire kick to stagger him back. Zinax: Not like this...! ''' '''BLIZZARD PURSUIT! Jayro sees chunks of ice homing into him, he smirked and countered by melting them all with his flames, Jayro then sheathed his sword and gets into a fighting stance, they both charge at each other with this time Jayro being slightly faster. Jayro: Can't keep up? Well too bad! Zinax was overwhelmed and was knocked out of Flame's house, Jayro ran after him and does a flurry of kicks on Zinax damaging him severely. And there he goes with the hard hitting flame kicks causing Zinax to be in pain. Jayro: Well, looks like the tables has turned! Zinax simply nodded no and does a upwards slash at Jayro as of which Jayro lands on his feet and runs. Zinax: You're going nowhere! Zinax chased after him and with this time his two keyblades, Jayro looked behind him and saw Zinax catching up and he was traumatized but he did not want to lose, he turned back to Zinax and slid under him. Jayro: Let's play tag! Zinax: Oh my god..... Jayro punches Zinax saying "Tag you're it!" and "Tag you're it again!" and starts to blitz Zinax as Jayro pulls out his sword and the screen turns black as only slash marks are seen. Zinax screams in pain and blood drips from Zinax. Jayro: It's over! Jayro deals the final blow on Zinax trying to end it once and for all, however Zinax blocked the attack and pushed him away. Zinax: If you think I go down that easy, I am afraid you are wrong... Jayro: Hey man, just face the facts, you're going to lose! Zinax grabs his two keyblades and does a combo on Jayro, sending the Lord to the statue causing it to break. Zinax: I'm ending this. He now equips his keyblade armor, Jayro then gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth. Jayro: Ugh.... that hurt..... Zinax: This is where you lose! Jayro: Shut up freak! Jayro punches Zinax but no effect, the keyblade wielder does a slash dealing massive amounts of damage on him as swirls of blood flow through the air as Jayro gets flown away into the benches. Jayro: You're strong.... I'll use this then. Jayro then engulfs himself into flames increasing his stats, Zinax gets ready as Jayro runs at him. Zinax spun around hitting Jayro multiple times, but he managed to evade it by backflipping and does a strong slash at Zinax. JUDGEMENT TRIAD! It successfully hits Jayro, but he simply tanks it, and gets ready for a ultimate. Zinax: No....... Jayro: This is it! Jayro ran at Zinax at blinding speeds and does flurry of kicks which cannot be seen to the human eye and which appears to be fire kicks. ATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATATATAATA WATTAAAAAAA Zinax was sent flying and was motionless on the floor. Jayro:Oh yeah! Jayro's flames disappear until he saw Zinax got up, surprised that he survived that he gets into a fighting stance, however Zinax stabs Jayro in the chest with his keyblade, with blood dripping all over the floor. He then pulled it out and slashed his chest with even more gore and later uses Judgement Triad. Jayro fell onto the floor trying to get up, with his body all bloody. Jayro: H-h-how.... agghhh..... Zinax: I'm sorry that it has to end like this.... Zinax then grabs Jayro and yells the following: JUDGEMENT DAY!!!! the screen turns white and Jayro's scream was heard..... K.O! * Flame, Turbo, Toon and Neko mourn Jayro's death * Zinax walks away in victory Results (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI) Boomstick: Holy shit that was pure awesomeness! Wiz: While these two were similar in power, Jayro was actually outclassed in speed, durability and intelligence. Jayro's speed feat was impressive yes but Zinax has proved much better as he was able to fight enemies who are MUCH faster than Jayro. Boomstick: Not to mention Jayro's cockiness! Wiz: Now the crushing blow could of ended Zinax, but thing is, Jayro would probably be very slow to even hit him before he gets hit with Judgement day leaving Zinax as the victor. Boomstick:Damn, there goes Solacis Wiz: Ahem your pun! Boomstick: Oh right, looks like Jayro's day has ended. Wiz: The winner is Zinax. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles